Dreamer
by iamsesshomarusfluff
Summary: Kagome has a dream that her mate, Sesshomaru, dies. And it's all her fualt. Can she stop him from going into battle before it's too late, or will she save him?


Something was off. This was not how it was suppose to go. We were supposed to conquer them with the surprise attack. While they were separated on there camp ground. We could have easily gone in there hide out, and then burn there camp. When they didn't have anywhere to go, we could corner them, then finish them. But that wasn't what happened. Some one betrayed us, told them what we were planning, and it backfired. They cornered us. It still didn't matter though. We had them out numbered, and could possibly take them. With a few sacrifices' we could have them. But how much were those few sacrifices worth? I didn't have much time to think about it though. We charged forth.

As I got knocked aside, I stood up to see how everyone was fairing and what was going on. It was bad, really, really, bad. If some sort of miracle did happen and soon, we were going to loose. I notched an arrow in and aimed at the one who was threatening my mate. With his path cleared, he shot forth only to kill anyone who got in his way. But I wasn't paying attention. I was so focused on how we could turn this battle onto our side that I didn't see someone come up behind me. Their sword slashed across my back. Blinding pain shot up my spine as I was knocked to the ground. Somewhere in the background, I heard my mate shout my name. But I was focused on the sword coming down to slice my head off. I closed my eyes, but instead of felling the pain I was expecting, I heard metal clash against metal. I looked up to see my mate blocking the sword. I would have moved out of the way, but I couldn't move. The pain in my back hurt too much. So, I watched as the battle of wills fought against each other. I knew there was no way my mate was going to loose. He wasn't going to loose me. Eventually the guy saw this, and backed off, only to oppose him.

As I tried to sit up, despite the gash across my back, I got an arrow to shoot at the one who dared to go against my mate. Once I was sure I had a good shot, I released my miko energy and the arrow. But, he out smarted me. I watched in horror as he smirked and moved out of the way just in time and my arrow hit my mate.

"SESSHOMARU!" I screamed at him. But it was too late. My arrow hit him square in the chest. Everything went in slow motion. I heard the sickening thump as the arrow sunk into his skin. I watched as the look of pure pain cross over on his face as he looked at the arrow. Then, I watched as the heartbreaking look in his eyes as he lifted them to me. My tears spilled over as I tried to crawl over to him.

"Sesshomaru I'm so sorry." I whimpered.

He fell to his knees, his eyes never leaving mine. He reached a hand out and the back of his finger tried to wipe away my tears.

"Don't." He started but was cut off as the pain over came him. He collapsed over in pain and landed in my lap. I held his head and kept mumbling apologies over and over. I can't believe I fell for it. The bastard tricked me, and I fell for it, and now I'm responsible for killing my mate!

"Kagome." He whispered. I lifted my head slightly to look at him. What I saw wasn't what I deserved. His eyes were full of understanding and love. Not hatred or anger. I chocked back a sob, but it still didn't stop my tears.

"Kagome." He said more sternly. "I love you. I know you didn't mean it. Just know that." He whispered as his life finally left him.

My eyes widened and I just simply refused to believe he was dead. No, he couldn't be. NO! I LOVED HIM! I NEEDED HIM!

"No… No…. NO! NO YOU'RE NOT DEAD! OPEN YOUR EYES!!!" I shouted. When he didn't, I shook him, begging him to open his eyes. When that failed, I just closed my eyes and hugged his head closer to me.

My eyes shot open and my eyes turned towards the voice who was calling my name. I turned over and I could have cried, again. He was there; he was holding my face, wiping away the tears that I cried during my sleep. His eyes were warm but worried. His hair fell over his broad bare shoulders, creating a curtain around us.

I reached out my hand and caressed his check, tracing his markings. He was real. It was just a dream. A really, really, bad dream. I probably had a look of complete bewilderment on my face. My dream seemed so real.

"What it is love?" he asked softly.

My eyes watered again as I remembered the arrow piercing his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him. That battle was tomorrow. I was not going to loose him again.

"I killed you." I whispered. "Don't go into battle tomorrow. I beg of you." I asked more urgently. He pulled back and gave me a confused expression.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

I sat up and looked down. He didn't believe me. He liked fighting as much as he liked being a demon. But I had to try.

"It won't go as we planed. There's a traitor amongst us. He betrays you and tells them what we plan to do. So, it back fires. But as we fight, I get attacked. As you fight him off, I try to shoot him. He dodges it and…. You get hit with it." I whispered the last part.

"Did you die?"

At first I was totally pissed off he would ask something like this and I was about to retort something back. But then a thought hit me. He died protecting me and he wouldn't think twice about it. It still didn't soften my anger, but I became more panicked. He still planned to go and fight! I shook my head. He thought that was my answer and started to speak.

"Well then-"

"No! Please Sesshomaru! You will die if you go, and I don't think I can bear it, even if it wasn't my fault. I experienced what it was like to loose you, and I don't want to again."

"But it you don't go-"

"You could still get killed!"

Sesshomaru looked at me like I completely lost it. And technically I did. I was at my wits end. If I found out he died, especially when I could have stopped it, I would kill myself.

He let a soft chuckle pass his lips as he shook his head.

"Kagome, you know better then anyone that it is nearly impossible to kill me."

I looked at him for a while, and then my shoulders slumped as despair was washing over me. There was nothing I could do. He would go no matter what I told him. Even if I told him I was with his child, even though I'm not, he would still go. He would see it as just another good reason to go and defend his lands and family. Which I have no problem with, I just can't loose him. The despair was just too much for me. I lost it, and hid my face in my pillow. I didn't hear the sigh that escaped him, as I could only hear my cries, but I felt wrap his arms around me as he pulled me into his lap. I buried my face into his chest and continued to let out my anguish.

"Please…, please…"

"Alright, I'll stay." He said, but it sounded as though he was pleading…?

I lifted my head to look at the expression on his face. Even though I was eternally grateful he was staying, I couldn't help my curiosity as of what changed his mind. He must have seen it as he started to explain.

"I don't think I have ever seen you look so broken or sent fill with such sorrow. If it is that bad, I will stay for you."

I smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Thank you."


End file.
